


Back It Up Like You Left Something

by asimaiyat



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy, flashpoint universe, literally an au of an au, mild/implied angst, rich!Cisco, that's some high-concept porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/pseuds/asimaiyat
Summary: Cisco Ramon is enjoying the hell out of his fling with cute tech groupie Barry Allen. There's just something he can't figure out about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an AU where Barry actually sought out Cisco when he first came to the Flashpoint timeline. Originally posted on tumblr @reversetrash. Title from "Give It To Me I'm Worth It" by Fifth Harmony.

Cisco Ramon had a pretty nice life. He lived in what amounted to a castle, drove a sweet electric sportscar (when the helicopter wasn’t convenient) and got paid -- a lot -- to lead research into fascinating questions of science and engineering. Practically every day he got to see his R&D team showing off some new prototype that looked like something straight out of sci-fi, and as often as not it was something he’d thought up in the first place. Magazines and newspapers wanted to interview him, trendy restaurants and bars wanted him to show up at their parties. He got to see movies before they officially came out. And he might not have had a lot of time for dating, but that was okay. He had Barry.

Who was Barry? Well that was a good-ass question.

Barry had showed up one day with a group tour of the Ramon Industries building, and taken the opportunity to basically throw himself at Cisco. Well, in his own charmingly awkward, dorky way. After gushing for about five minutes about everything Cisco had ever done -- dude must have memorized his Wikipedia entry -- Barry had flashed him a bright, hopeful smile and, blushing, slipped a piece of paper into his jacket pocket. When Cisco bothered to check it out, of course it was the guy’s phone number. 

He knew better than to call a random stranger who’d happened to give him a cute smile. But after getting a thorough background check done, he’d given in to temptation. And Barry had more than delivered. Sure, he was a gold-digger, but he was upfront about it, and in return for a little pampering he was pretty much down for anything. On their second “date,” Barry had ended up on his knees in the backseat of of a limo, “Partition” style, looking up at Cisco with those big eyes and carefully unfastening his pants. Hell, he was still calling him “Mr. Ramon” at that point.

So Cisco was doing his best to put the mysteries of Barry out of his mind and just enjoy the ride, pun intended. Because right now he was reclining on his king-sized bed, arms folded on the pillows behind his head, as his tall, athletic, eager-to-please sugar baby rode him slow and sweet, rolling those slender hips up and down his cock. He was damn good at it, too, clenching down so tight, looking into Cisco’s eyes with those heavy lashes half-lowered and making him really believe he wanted more than just a night in the penthouse and that pair of limited-edition Jordans he had his eye on. 

But still, things didn’t add up. Like for one thing, Barry was trying to hide the fact that he was obviously a metahuman. 

It wasn’t just the fact that marks didn’t stay on the boy’s skin for more than an hour, although considering how pale he was that was pretty suspicious. Other things, too. Like the way he always gave Cisco static shocks, even lying on silk sheets. The way sometimes he seemed to be in places he couldn’t have been, like he could turn up on a moment’s notice. There was something going on with him that wasn’t totally normal.

And there was the way Barry sometimes seemed to _know_ him, sometimes, more than a random fuckbuddy possibly could. He knew how to tell when Cisco was having one of his nightmares, and that he needed light physical contact to calm him down. He fell into an easy rhythm with him when they talked, knowing just when the punchlines were coming. And one day, Barry had shown up at his place with a goofy grin and announced that “I thought _I’d_ bring _you_ a present for once,” producing a pack of Twizzlers from behind his back. Somehow he knew about Cisco’s secret favorite snack that he hadn’t eaten in front of anyone since he was 14. 

So maybe Barry was a deranged stalker with superhuman powers. Maybe something very bad was about to happen. But the feeling Cisco had about Barry wasn’t bad, exactly, just… very curious. And he’d learned to trust his instincts over the years.

Barry leaned down, stroking the side of Cisco’s face and looking at him with concern. “Hey, what’s up? You seem distracted. This not working for you?”

“No, baby, it’s just work bullshit. You know how hard it is for me to turn my brain off.”

“Well, in that case, I guess I’ll just have to try harder,” Barry replied with that dorky impish smile that Cisco was quickly getting used to. Then, sticking his tongue between his lips in concentration, he tucked up his legs under his hips so he was squatting on top of Cisco, using all the strength in those long, sinewy thighs to ride him hard and fast. Cisco gasped, his hands darting out to hold onto Barry’s hips and go along for the ride. Barry’s eyes were screwed shut and he was moaning and sighing like he’d never even heard of shame, and his tight little ass felt unbelievable sliding up and down Cisco’s shaft. The nagging thoughts that had been distracting Cisco dissipated in the heat of Barry’s body.

When Barry collapsed onto the bed beside him a few minutes later, laughing breathlessly as he came down from his orgasm, Cisco stared at him with a bemused smile. _Barry Allen_ , he thought. Whoever the hell that was.


End file.
